Change
by kellywelly
Summary: The 6 friends go through a lot of trouble trying to cope with problems changing their valued lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm really very sorry, but there just isn't a thing that any of us can do about it. Its going to be gone for sure at this point." A lady told Chanelor, Ross, Monica, Phoebe, and Rachelle in a very disappointed voice. The lady was very pretty. "Believe me; my family has owned this apartment complex for three generations. I want to prevent it from turning into a hotel as much as you guys do, but we have tried everything. And now that I am well into my twenties, my dream of owning this place was about to come true… but not any more apparently. Daddy has no control over the decisions that the government had against us."**

**Everybody was really quiet for a moment. Then the sound of a toilet flushed in the background, and just a couple of seconds later, Joey promisingly moseyed out into the living room while zipping his pants up.**

**"Hey guys. What seems to be the problem? Why do you all look sad? No. Ross didn't moon you guys again did he? Good thing I wasn't here this time. The therapy was getting a little costly. My acting career hasn't quite launched if you catch my drift. I need to get out of doing stand ins for… stand ins."**

**Rachelle interrupted his babbling. "Joey, they're kicking us all out of the building to turn it into a hotel! We have to leave in less than three months from today."**

**"Wow. Boy, that isn't what I was expecting, I have to admit." Then he looked up at the lady standing next to the door to the apartment. "Why do you we have to go? And might I add, How are YOU doing?"**

**"Joey! I can't believe you're acting like that at a time like this! You don't seem to care at all!"**

**"I'm sorry! I guess I'm just kinda of used to it. I mean I can't even remember how many times we had to move from trailer park to trailer park when I was growing up as a young fella."**

**Everybody just sighed as the lady left. But finally Chanelor broke the silence.**

**"I really can't believe this. What are we going to do? I mean, the six of us… we can't find a place together again in the big city like this…**


	2. Chapter 2

What About Ross and Rachel?

Knock knock knock

"Come in!" Ross yelled from the living room. He was playing with a stuffed dinosaur that he had bought…"For Emma."

Rachel walked in with a worried look on her face.

Ross could tell something was wrong. "What the matter Rach?"

She sighed, Ross, how can you be so unconcerned about this? I mean, hello, what are we going to do?"

"You mean Joey and I and our new obsession on clap-clap games? Rachel, if it really bothers you that much, we can get through that. I promise."

Rachel put her hands together and stared at Ross like he was one of those puzzles hanging on the wall at restaurants trying to entertain you while you wait for you table. The one you look at for a minute until the picture pops out at you.

"Ross, you and I have been back together now for over a month."

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Ross questioned.

"Where are you planning on moving? What are you going to do? And how would we be able to possibly stay together?" Rachel was talking really quickly.

Ross turned towards Rachel. "Well, Monica and I are moving back with out parents until we find another place. I think you should come too. I don't think Monica would mind sharing her old room with you. She had a really big bed when she was growing up there. She needed it."

Rachel couldn't help but to let out a little bit of a chuckle. "Staying cooped up in a little room with Monica doesn't sound like it would float my boat. Cough cough control freak cough cough Come on Ross. Lets go on a walk or something."

Ross opened the front door and Monica fell into the room from leaning up against the closed door and listening in on their conversation.

Ross whined to his sister, "Mon, do you always have to be so nosey all the time? I'm going to have to live in close quarters with you… again."

"No." She quickly replied. "That's not going to happen. Apparently, dad doesn't want his little girl coming back home. He turned my room into a freakin office! And he sold my big bed!"

"What?" Ross squeaked. "Well I guess the whole Rachel idea is out of the question then. I mean, they can't accept her and not you.

1 week later

Rachel was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone when Ross came into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Great, great." –Pause- "No, that's excellent, that'll work out just fine." –Pause- "Uh-huh. Yes. Thanks so much Jill, this really mean a lot to me. Okay. Bye" And she hung up the phone.

"May I ask who that was?" Asked Ross as he put his drink down on the coffee table. He made sure to use a coaster.

"That was my cousin Jill, who totally just offered me to come stay with her on Rhode Island for awhile."

"Oh, so she just happened to randomly offer you?"

"Well, I might've hinted a little bit," Rachel replied. "Besides, we were practically best friends growing up. "

There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

"When do you leave?"


End file.
